User talk:Kaiser "The End"
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dark-Squalo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roboartitec (talk) 15:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Emperor Beasts I'm assuming you mean a deck build based on Sengoku-Tiger and Ash-Lion, right? To start with, Emperor Beasts are pretty focused on BP destruction. While usually Charge is the way to go with that, it's much more focused on Astral Dragons. The most powerful Emperor Beasts are Burst-era, so a Burst deck would be most fitting. Here's a list of cards to consider: Spirits: *Edge-Wolf and The ArmoredHornBeast Quadron have pretty decent BP. *The SwordHorse Granim is very fun, letting you make a full attack without too much worry about leaving blockers. Plus, it's white reduction for if you put in any white magics. *The KatanaHero Musashied-Ashliger is a pain for the opponent as long as you know when to activate it. *The FangBeastEmperor Kintarogue-Bear can't be burst summoned, but it's still effective. *Golhorn-Eagle will get you Clash, which is a great combo with high BP. *One-Kengo, Ex-One-Kengo, Yaibird, and Dos-Monkey are all also good support. Ultimates: *The BlazeUltimateSky Ryuuman-Burst will let you activate more bursts. Braves: *The JavelinBeast Balli-Star is murder on a mono-family deck. *The BraveAstralArmored Boll-Bear gives some draw, and also has an easier condition. Nexuses: *The Dark Clowdy Ogre Island has a good LV1, though the LV2 won't do you much good. *No. 13 East Capital is great to discourage your opponent in early game, though it contradicts with Granim a little. Magic: *Burst Draw or Soul Draw give a great card advantage. *Fire Wall is an actually red attack step ender. Hope this helps. Daburu (talk) 02:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Homuracheetah is a fine card to put in. I don't think War Lizard is such a great choice, since its BP boost is only at LV3 and it's not an Emperor Beast. Light-Bladra and Yaibird are better choices for low-cost. Consider replacing Hinoshishi with Burst Cross, it's a little harder to use but Hinoshishi is not great once it's actually on the field. And are you not putting in Ash-Lion after all? Daburu (talk) 18:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Considering that Homurawolf's effect is best used with BP destruction, it would be a good idea to take out Golhorn. Hinoshish's harder to use its effect to the fullest, so that can be taken out without too much trouble. Homuracheetah, though, will be indispensable. You never know when you'll encounter a nexus that destroys your flow. Ryuuman-Burst can possibly be taken out if you time the settings of your bursts right, and that'll give you more room for Homurawolf. In addition, Homurawolf's brave effect will reduce the need for drawing. I'd suggest removing Burst Draw, since there's a good chance you hardly get to use the burst effect. Instead, put in more braves. 2 is not going to be enough. 4 is bare minimum, but I'd suggest 6. Boll-Bear you already have. I previously suggested Balli-Star, which is easier to use in this deck since you can easily summon high costers and can also use Homurawolf's summon effect. Otherwise, look for something BP-destruction based (and perhaps some anti-deck destruction, since between all these draw effects and the current meta, you're probably gonna run low on cards). For an Agnius base, there's really no need for nexus focus. But yes, you want a massive burst base.The advantage of Agnius is that it is not limited to color. It's a no-cost summon that you can play in ANY color deck. You'll have the most variety in red, You have a broad selection of burst timings: while you could choose to go for bursts that don't activate in either of the listed timings, also consider that Agnius may not come every battle. So keep a variety of natural timings in your deck. I suggest Crystalhydra, as its effect and double symbol are incredibly useful. The setbacks of Agnius are twofold: one, its natural comparatively-low BP. Your best bet is to combine it with a brave; that way, you can increase BP, symbols, and cost all at once. The cost is especially crucial, since it'll up the limit of LV2 cost destruction. The second disadvantage is if your opponent does not set a burst. If you decide to go for a non-blue deck, this will throw your entire strategy into disorder. In this case, your goals are as such: to make the opponent set a burst, and to make them activate it. Your own bursts should be able to make up for something, but they'll still lose some power without Agnius on field. Daburu (talk) 16:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Try upping No.13 to a full 3. Also, keep some sort of nexus destruction in there; make a choice between Homuracheetah and Ryuuman-Burst. The total balance of added/subtracted should be about equal when the set is added, but for now it might be a little off. 3's the limit. Apocalypse is pretty strong, but the problem is that its Braved effect might interfere with summoning Agnius. As long as you don't brave it too early though, you should be fine. You could of course also try The StrangeSeaCreatureGod Dist-Ruction. You probably can't utilize its rush, but the LV2 is especially strong. Try taking a look at the Set Burst category or the Lord-Dragon series for some ideas. ---- If you're not sure which is best, try it out in actual combat. And if they're on equal par, then you can switch between them. With the current cost balance of your deck, I'd suggest 2 Ash-Lion, 3 Boll-Bear, and 1 Balli-Star. Ash-Lion has a higher cost and a higher condition threshold, so you shouldn't need as many. You've got plenty of bursts, I think. You'll have to keep some room for Ashliger and Kintarogue, after all. Daburu (talk) 20:10, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cerbelord is actually a great choice. Not only does it have that double symbol attacking twice thing, when you refresh it you can also re-activate the attack effects of your brave spirit. If your timing's right, you can easily take out your opponent's blockers. I don't think you have much of a problem with cost balance. You've got plenty of draw effects and fodder. The one problem I could name is that you might have one too many Yaibird. Its (When Destroyed) effect is Soul Core-dependent and easily avoidable (though the point kind of is to have it stay on field), so you could only use it once per turn. I'd suggest one more of One-Kengo instead, since it's a bit more of a sure-shot. Daburu (talk) 16:06, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Blue Decks There hasn't been as much support for plain nexus based decks recently, so I'm not quite as versed in those. With nexuses, you have a lot of cost reduction available, so there's not as much need for low-cost spirits. It might take a while to get so many on field, so you'll need ''some''thing to stall. I highly suggest combining Strong Draw and Forbbid-Vulture so that you can deploy from the trash. Forbbid will also help with being overrun by low costs. Nexus decks usually focus on supporting your spirits, so try looking though the Nexus category to find what you want to focus on. The best option you have is Assault. You can keep refreshing and taking the life as long as you have nexuses and aren't BP-challenged. As long as you have a balance of nexuses and Assault spirits, you can take out the opponent pretty quickly. War Dragon Deck I think your choice of braves is a little redundant. Both aim to make sure the opponent blocks, but you already have a ton of True-Clash effects. I think the better option is to use The ArmoredFlyingDragon Oosodelgar. It's easy to summon, its summon effect is extremely useful, and best of all it's got a minimal brave condition so even your regular spirits can brave -- which is much more useful, since they're the ones without True-Clash and need the BP boost. I do commend your nexus choices though, they're great support. As for the magic, you probably want something you can flash to prevent your opponent from getting the upper hand instead of straight draw magic, like Flame Spark. It feels like there's something else missing from the whole assortment, but for the life of me I can't figure out what it is right now. Daburu (talk) 04:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Youkai Considering Youkai are so far pretty limited, I think it looks pretty good. The only change I would make is replacing Burst Wall with Tousenbo Wall. You might gain a life with Burst Wall, but there is something to be said about using magic straight from the hand. Besides, it'll almost always cost less with reduction. Daburu (talk) 16:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ogre Wizards The crux of your deck is really the Rock Hand + Ogma + Kokugou combo. Increase your Rock Hand to 3 and take out Double Blaster in exchange (Rashou will cover you on the nexus side, Dark Matter takes care of everything else). Your spirit lineup looks pretty good. Kinkou and Ginroukaku are good, but they do distract from the Ogre Wizard thing going on. I highly recommend Cursegargoyle, and Satoridemon isn't bad either. If you do want return-to-hand protection, Kinkoukaku is your only choice, but be warned that it is limited to *your* attack step. An ultra cool combo to play would be to discard The SevenShogun Desperado from your hand to increase your draw, then use Ogma + Kokugou to bring it back and get massive core reduction/gain. It would be difficult to use Desperado outside of this though, so if you do want to use it, only put in one Desperado. You're probably going to mill yourself to death even with Dark Matter in a deck of only 40, so I'd say it's safe to go beyond the minimum on this one. Daburu (talk) 16:23, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Catalyze & Soul Burst To be honest, I haven't experimented at all with Catalyze yet, nor have I seen very many people use it, so this is all theory. You probably won't have to replace all your bursts with Soul Burst, but it might be a good idea to include more. So, maybe two or three more Bursts/Soul Bursts total than before. Make sure your Soul Burst can activate under regular conditions too, since if your opponent stops your moves before you can attack with a Catalyst, your strategy's already in need of a counter. I highly suggest Flame Slash for a red deck, and the Catalyst will be pretty easy to pick out depending on family and color. Emperor Beasts and Nightlings Your deck's looking pretty good. What with Light-Bladra being trumphed by Gurenberos' effect, I'd halfway suggest replacing it with another nexus. But then again, it's a good cost reduction and mini-booster. Either way is fine. As for Nightlings, they're pretty compatible with the usual staple Vampiric Nail. The idea is to get your spirits to the trash and summon them from there, after all. Mumei, Yakumo, Kokugou, and Ogma will be key to this strategy. Also, you're going to want to have a lot of small fry spirits to stall for core. The downside of this is that you'll be vulnerable to Consecutive Blade and BP destruction. The Darkness Church will help you keep those on field. And using The FortuneTeller Deasha might be interesting, but maybe that's just me. Daburu (talk) 18:22, August 6, 2015 (UTC) The Cursed Artifact is not going to be a good choice for you at all. You can hardly use the LV2, the LV1 will limit your own moves, and in general a 1/40 chance of drawing a nexus is a bad idea. You should consider The Battleground of Thousand Spears, The Forest of Amethyst, and/or The Evil Coffin instead. Nexuses add strength to any deck, so make sure you can actually draw them. More braves would also be a good idea. I'd suggest Origamibird. In exchange for upping the nexuses and braves, try lowering the numbers of your higher-cost spirits. 1 Simon should be enough, 2 for Mumei. Instead of Double Blaster, I'd personally put The ArmoredWarOgre Rashou. The one problem with your spirit array is that almost all of them need to put the Soul Core to the trash, and you have no way of recovering it. If you keep this general formula, you're going to need to be especially careful of how you use your core. Daburu (talk) 19:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Clash Deck You're relying a lot on staples. They're popular for a reason, but as a result most people tend to have things to counter them. I'd advise against Mikoto, mostly because of personal bias against that kind of meta, but also because there's not too many bursts you have that target one card. Now if you had multiples of her and compatible soul bursts, that'd be a different story. Only 3 braves is cutting it a little close in my opinion, especially when they all have such useful effects. But at the same time, they're all staples too, so try looking for something beyond the basics. Consider running some Exalted Sword support too. General Transmigration is an interesting card, but you're running heavy on the Soul Burst. You'd be very reliant on Muramasa's post-Catalyze effect. I feel like it's not a card you would get to use the burst effect of very often. Very surprised you don't have One Shot Sure Hit. Other than that, the spirit lineup looks pretty solid. Daburu (talk) 05:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC)